


Diamond on a Landmine

by QuinntheEskimo (orphan_account)



Series: Songfic Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Billy Talent - Freeform, Broken Engagement, Cheating, F/M, Home-Wrecking Riku, Namine doesn't take any shit, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QuinntheEskimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken bachelors party leads to Sora losing the one he loves. But he wont give up on getting her back, because she's his diamond on a landmine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond on a Landmine

The roses dropped to the ground.

"Get the hell out!" she screamed, slapping me soundly across the face.

What else could I do? I got the hell out.

She slammed the door behind me.

The hand-shaped bruise across my face was a testament to just how bad I'd fucked up.

I don't think I'd ever seen Kairi hit anybody before. And I've known her my whole life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Nami, I don't know what the hell to do. She wont even let me talk to her. She slapped the hell out of me the last time I tried. And I cant get through on her cell."

"That's because she blocked your number, dingus." Sora could see the eye-roll that accompanied her words, even over the phone. Hell, he'd known Namine almost as long as he'd known Kairi.

"She blocked me? Fuck... Nami, can you talk to her? I just... I need to talk to her... to explain-"

"To explain that you slept with your best friend? The guy who was supposed to be your best man? I'm pretty sure she already knows."

Sora growled in his frustration. "You know what I mean! I need talk to her, let her know how sorry I am... let her know it was an accident..."

"Oh, so Riku's dick just accidentally fell in your ass? That's a pretty piece of magic, there."

"Nami, seriously, whose side are you on?"

She sighed. "I'm not on anyone's side here. Its a bad situation, and since both of you are my good friends, I'm trying to support you both. But for god's sake, Sora, when did you think that sleeping with a guy at your bachelor party was a good idea?"

"It wasn't a planned thing. I just... we were drunk... and he just kissed me... and I wasn't thinking straight, and I, I just kissed him back, and it just... it just got out of control."

"Hey, its not me who needs to know this."

"I know, but she wont talk to me."

"You just gotta give her time."

"I'm trying. God, I'm trying. But until I have a heart attack, I'll keep on trying to win her back."

"I wish you the best of luck, Sora. I really do. But I gotta get to work, honey."

"Later Nami."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I remember her smile when she saw the ring. I spent so long trying to find the right one. Eventually, I wound up having it specially made. It was a simple silver band, with a sapphire setting, sapphire to match her eyes. But what made it special, what made it_ perfect _, was the tiny paopu fruit etched inside the band._

_Her face lit up as I went down on one knee before her. Her smile was radiant as I opened the little velvet box._

" _Kairi, will you marry me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper._

" _Of course, Sora. We're meant to be." I slipped the ring onto her finger, and she pulled me up and into her arms. It was the most amazing moment of my life._

_And now, its gone. She's gone._

_I need a chance. Just one more chance, to hold her in my arms again._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sora, I talked to Kairi. She said she'll meet you at the park where you went on your first date at 7 o'clock tonight. She wants to hear your side of things."

Sora was pretty sure Kairi's gothy younger sister was an angel at that moment. "Oh, god, Xion, thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Xion scoffed into the phone. "Oh, please, Sora, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my sister. You fucking broke Kai's heart. But she... she wants to see you. So I'm delivering the message. If I had my way, I'd rip your damn balls off and feed them to you."

Sora was silent for a moment. Xion had never sounded this vicious. But then, Kairi was her big sister. He shouldn't be surprised.

But Kairi wanted to see him! That was all that mattered right now.

He had his second chance. He couldn't blow it.

"I know your angry, but I truly am grateful. I want to fix this. More than you can imagine."

Xion just hung up on him.

Seven o'clock tonight... and it was four thirty now. Sora was pretty sure the waiting was going to kill him.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At quarter of seven, Sora arrived at the park, sitting down on a swing to wait. Their first date, when they'd been only sixteen, had been a disaster. They'd gone out to eat, and the waiter had messed up their order. They went to the movies, but there was a mix up in the ticket office, and instead of seeing a romantic comedy, they went to a gory horror film. They left ten minutes in.

They had wandered town until they had found this little park, tucked away in a quiet street, just waiting for them. They had sat down on this very swing-set and talked until curfew, when Sora walked her home, and she kissed him on the cheek at her doorstep.

Their first date had been a disaster. But Sora wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You're here early."

Sora looked up to see Kairi standing there.

"I just... I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you. To explain-"

Kairi just sighed. "To explain what, Sora. That it was an accident? That you didn't mean it? That it'll never happen again? Look, I know what happened. I know better than you. Riku has been in love with you for years, Sora. He told me back when we were in the eighth grade. He's been waiting all this time for his chance. And when you were intoxicated, he took it."

Sora just gaped, unable to say a word.

Kairi looked at him for a moment, smiled a little, and continued. "It's hard to believe your so oblivious sometimes, So." she frowned. "But the thing is... this wasn't rape, Sora. If you slept with him, that means your attracted to him too. Which means... you need to figure out if you want to marry me... or explore your options with Riku. Because I can't... I cant deal with the idea of that just hanging over you for the rest of your life. I need to know that your committed to me, and only me. I love you Sora. I love you so much. So I'm giving you another chance. You have three days to figure out what you want. I'll see you later." she turned and began to walk away.

It was then that Sora finally snapped out of his stupor. He jumped up from the swing and grabbed Kairi by the shoulder, spinning her around. "I don't need three days, Kai. I know exactly what I want, and its been right here the whole time. I love you, Kairi. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And Riku... I never had any idea. I never gave it any thought. I was too absorbed in you to ever give a thought to anyone else, even my best friend. And yes, I suppose there might be some attraction there," Kairi flinched a little, but Sora drew her close. "It might be there, but its not strong enough to tear me apart from you. That night was a mistake, a terrible mistake brought on by too much drinking and too many suppressed feelings on his part. Nothing more."

Sora put his hands on her cheeks, looking straight into her eyes. "I don't need time to think, Kai. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know this. I've known this since we were sixteen. Nothing, absolutely nothing, will ever change that."

Tears gathered in Kairi's eyes as she stuttered "I-I l...love you too, So. ….I just... I was just s-so angry... and th-then I was so sc-scared that y-you would l-leave me..." tears began falling down her face. Sora wiped them away with his thumbs and put his forehead against hers.

"Never, Kairi. I will never, ever leave you. I'd walk a thousand miles just to tell you that our love is still alive." he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and pulled her tight to his side, leading the way out of the park.


End file.
